


good for me

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5 years for the sake of it, Bottom Jongin, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Top Sehun, a lot of lube, age gap, flower crown, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: Jongin loved the way Sehun was trembling every time when he was inside him, how much he was sweating, how much his eyes were wandering over Jongin’s body worried that he’d hurt him, worried that he’d be too harsh but also Jongin loved how when he whispered ‘baby boy’ against Sehun’s ear, Sehun was mewling and his hold on Jongin’s hips was growing stronger.





	good for me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine’s day! This wasn’t supposed to be posted because it’s a mess but idk I wrote it already so no point in deleting.

It was always starting like this. Jongin would come back home from a long day full of meetings and run some heavy projects. A whole day of calling people and faking curiosity while trying to strengthen the relationship between the companies and the teams, following orders, giving orders, meeting different managers and trying to keep his eyes open for every mistake that could happen and preventing them. Jongin was often exhausted, often so close to locking himself in some room and stay there until the end of the world. 

The money was good, his job was good, he was good but he was simply too tired. And every time he was ready to give up on everything and anything and simply reach some kind of closure which wouldn’t make him happy but at times like this seemed like the best option, Jongin was coming home to see Sehun on his couch, wearing one of the fluffiest possible sweaters which Jongin had or the ones Jongin brought for him, eating popsicle and looking just as soft as he was always.

Sehun was simply a twenty-two-year-old student, had an internship in Jongin’s company, randomly meeting each other and heavily falling in love with each other. Now they were seven months in their relationship, Sehun was going to turn twenty-three in two months, he was going to graduate, to get rid of his ugly dorm, he’d have a job or maybe he would continue studying, Jongin didn’t know, he was scared to ask because Jongin was now twenty-eight, he was close to thirty, he had finished studying, he had his own flat and his own car and his own life and future and he wanted to have Sehun in his future too but Jongin could not be in Sehun’s because Sehun was young. Not much, not scarily much, but still young and still unsure and still worried and still too lovable.

At times like this, the insecurity was hitting Jongin heavily because when Jongin was Sehun’s age, Jongin was always on parties, bringing random people home, letting them leave marks on his body and not thinking about the future, of his heart, of his life, he simply lived for the moment. And although he knew Sehun was different, Sehun had only three relationships before Jongin and they were too short to be called relationships and Sehun was ready to give him everything as long as Jongin was his, Jongin was still worried.

At days like this one, Sehun always noticed that something wasn’t right. Maybe it was because Jongin’s shoulders seemed heavier, pushed down, his smile didn’t bring the lights into his eyes, his eyes never lingered long enough on Sehun. Maybe it was because Jongin felt bitterness on the tip of his tongue and this was why he didn’t let their hello kiss to be longer than a mere two seconds. It could have been the fact that Jongin didn’t notice the dinner on the table waiting for him and simply asked for a takeout. Maybe it was one of these things or all together but Sehun was always jumping on his feet, a smile on his face, a popsicle still between his lips and he’d follow Jongin to the bedroom and he’d help him with taking his clothes off and he’d lean down and kiss Jongin’s shoulders and nape and arms because Sehun was slightly taller and slightly broader but he seemed like a tower over Jongin, a tower that was so close to falling and disappearing.

So when they were alone, in Jongin’s bedroom, in the room he wished to call their bedroom, Jongin was trying to ask Sehun about some cute girl or lovely boy that Sehun had noticed and paid attention to. He’d ask about someone Sehun had mentioned before, slowly trying to push himself into a belief that Sehun was going to leave him, that there was someone better, that Sehun was seeing the same thing that Jongin was seeing. However, Sehun had never given him what he wished. Sehun was either humming or speaking about something which replied Jongin’s question without mentioning someone. Sehun would kiss and touch and bite but he’d also giggle and chuckle and snore cutely.

It would break Jongin’s heart. It would make him tremble and it would make him angry because he wanted Sehun to push him away now before it was too late but he also wanted to have Sehun, heavy over his body, tasting him and loving him because Jongin craved rejection but he also wanted to be accepted, reassured, desired and Sehun was always willing to please because Sehun wanted exactly the same thing. The difference between them was that Jongin tried to hide himself and his anxiety, while Sehun was open and needy and everything Jongin wished.

Today was one of these days. The days when Jongin was breaking himself and Sehun was there to fix him up, Jongin walked home and he was exhausted and he needed to lock himself but Sehun was already on his legs, bare legs under the sweater and shorts that were barely seen under it. Jongin’s eyes were on them, the flat was too warm. Jongin didn’t miss the scent of chocolate and something else, something like baked cake, something tasty and sweet and Jongin was just about to ask what was going on when Sehun was already in front of him, cupping his face and giving a wet kiss on his lips and giggling while pulling away.

“Happy Valentine’s day, hyung!” Sehun said in between his giggles and he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s middle. “I tried to bake some sweets. I hope you’ll like them.”

“Sehun-ah…” Sehun pecked him again and started to pull Jongin’s suit jacket and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t say anything, just enjoy, okay? It’s a weekday, so we can’t do anything but we can enjoy the evening and then go to sleep.” Sehun turned to bring Jongin’s jacket in the bedroom so that it wouldn’t smell like vanilla and chocolate or anything coming from the kitchen and once Jongin was left alone, he looked around.

He noticed the balloons, he noticed the prepared dining table and the way the plates were in the right places, with candles and already cooked dinner and opened red wine and Jongin noticed the colorful plasters which he had bought for Sehun so that when he cut himself while cooking, Sehun could put them on, Jongin walked closer and noticed that only two were left. When Sehun walked out of the bedroom, he was now with sweatpants and Jongin noticed the plasters on Sehun’s fingers.

“Hyung, if you want you can take shower?” Sehun was smiling widely. Jongin moved towards him, putting his hands on Sehun’s sides and leaning down to kiss Sehun’s shoulder and his neck, then his hair and sniffed it, it smelled like chocolate. 

“I’ll take shower.” Sehun hummed when Jongin whispered against his hair and puffed air.

“Go, I’ll prepare the dinner and once we eat we can rest later.” Sehun wiggled a little and Jongin chuckled.

“How…”

“No talk about my university or my day or anything, I skipped the whole day, came here, napped and so on, we can speak about you.” Sehun had turned around now and was staring down at Jongin and was still smiling widely. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jongin sighed against Sehun’s lips and patted Sehun’s behind before leaving for the bedroom.

Jongin took a shower and felt how his body was more relaxed than when he walked home and once he put the fluffy sweats which were going with Sehun’s sweater and a t-shirt on, Jongin walked back towards the kitchen where Sehun was humming something and swaying from side to side. Jongin moved closer and leaned down on Sehun then sighed. He was so tired but he was so content too. 

“I want you.” Jongin sighed against Sehun’s shoulder. “I need you, Sehun-ah.” Jongin was glued on Sehun, moving his hips lightly, enough pressure over Sehun so that the younger would know what Jongin wanted. However, Sehun only hummed some more, pushed back his hips and turned around, kissing Jongin before moving towards the table.

“Food comes first, tomorrow you have work and I have classes, you should rest.” Sehun winked at Jongin. The older chuckled but didn’t say anything else. He simply moved towards the table and sat down. Everything was ready and from the look of it, Sehun wasn’t going to let him do anything right now, so the best thing Jongin could do was to make sure to put his hands on Sehun every time his lover moved closer to him.

Once they were on the table, both of them tasting the food which Sehun had prepared and Jongin couldn’t help but moan because it wasn’t always that Sehun’s food was perfect but when he did the right things, Jongin could eat tones of it and he wouldn’t complain. Now was one of the miracles because everything was perfect and Jongin moved his legs under the table and pulled Sehun’s closer to his. 

Sehun looked up at him, a bright smile on and he seemed so happy, so content that Jongin felt his heart heavier but he also was feeling desperate for Sehun and so he decided that holding himself back wasn’t something he’d do now. Jongin took his glass of wine up and sipped from it, his eyes were on Sehun and the way Sehun looked so proud of himself.

“I bought a new bottle of lube,” Jongin said once he had taken one more sip of his wine and put it down. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Sehun choked on his food and had to stand up to take a glass of water and gulp it down to calm down.

“I see.” Sehun chuckled slightly but he was blushing and he was looking down at his food and it was so endearing. Seven months together, quite a lot of sex done together and a lot cuddles and talks about who was comfortable with what, Sehun was still shying away and he was still biting his lower lip and looking up at Jongin from under his bangs and giggle when Jongin wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“I really want you,” Jongin said again because he wanted to make his point clear, he could call tomorrow and take a day off because he had worked overtime enough to be easy for him to do something like this and Sehun could skip one more day if he wanted and no one would bother him because Sehun’s grades were high enough for him to not worry.

“Hyung…” Sehun whined and took a big piece of bread inside his mouth. He was looking at Jongin.

“I want you inside me,” Sehun groaned and Jongin chuckled, taking his glass of wine and took another sip. “Moving inside me, hard and fast, don’t you want it, baby? Tell me.”

“Fuck, hyung, don’t do this to me…” Sehun had leaned back on his chair, a hand over his eyes and Jongin didn’t miss the way Sehun was biting his lower lip and let out another groan when he put his free hand on the table.

“I’ll go and get ready, you should take care of the food, babe.” Jongin put his glass down, smiled widely at Sehun and stood up. Knowing Sehun, Jongin was going to have enough time to prepare himself. 

There were types of sex between them - the one which Sehun initiated - soft and sweet and lovely; the other was the one Jongin initiated, often not so sweet but really good. Sehun was shy, he was too soft, trying to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt Jongin, that there wouldn't be dark red lines over Jongin's body, no bruises on his hips, his lips to be good and not red and bitten. Sehun was worried about Jongin's image and Jongin didn't care. This was why depending on whom wished to do it, it was a different experience. Jongin liked riling up Sehun and Sehun loved worshipping Jongin.

There was one thing that didn't change, though. Sehun liked him wet, dripping and open for him. More than half a bottle was going simply because Sehun loved using it, a lot of it inside Jongin, a lot on his erection, a lot on Jongin's. Jongin liked it too because he could see how much Sehun couldn't move his eyes from his entrance, from the place they were connected. Sehun looked at it as if it was some kind of a miracle, he was so fascinated by it, the way his tip was opening Jongin, how Jongin was pulling him inside, taking him, embracing him, engulfing him. 

Sehun craved it under his soft exterior and Jongin loved to indulge him. However, Jongin loved to have his own fun. He had pulled out the flower crown from the drawer. The one he had brought for Sehun last year and it looked really good on Sehun's soft brown hair. Jongin put the crown on the pillow next to him and took off his clothes, he wanted to be fully naked when Sehun walked in the bedroom. 

Spreading his legs was never something hard for Jongin, he liked it, he wanted it, he needed it but he was also insecure sometimes. Rarely showing it, Jongin let his insecurities to leave while he was working himself open. One finger followed by a second and Jongin let out a moan when he curved his fingers in the right away, deep inside, slightly opening them inside to spread his walls more and he heard Sehun's curse from the kitchen and something metallic to fall on the ground, Jongin chuckled but moaned when he let a third finger inside.

Jongin took his fingers out so that he could put some more lube on them and spread it around. He couldn't deny that he liked how easier it was for Sehun to move inside him. Just when he was almost content with the way he worked himself open, Sehun opened the door and Jongin smiled at him. Sehun was having his hands on his front as if protecting himself, unsure of what he should do and Jongin motioned to him to come closer.

"Put it on," Jongin whispered for no reason but Sehun nodded, smiled shyly at him and put the flower crown on his head. Jongin chuckled at how cute his lover looked. Sehun's hair was longer now, fluffier and healthier since Sehun had stopped dying his hair for a while now. So it was now black.

"Should I take my clothes off?" Sehun questioned, his voice sounded small, nervous and Jongin was endeared once again. Jongin spread his legs more, his hands were on his inner thighs, moving down to his cheeks and spreading them, showing Sehun how ready and wet he was for him.

"Leave the sweater on and the crown," Jongin ordered. Sometimes he liked when Sehun's attention was on him and how he flinched when he realized that Jongin had spoken to him but it was also worrisome because what if Jongin was intimidating. Right now, Jongin didn't want to think of it, not when Sehun looked at him as if he was a dessert he was so worried to touch and Sehun's tongue was running over his own slight thinner lips as if he was hungry for a century.

Sehun took off his pants and boxers, he put them on the chair, careful to not mess up the sweats and Jongin chuckled at the sight. Sehun forever the perfect man was trying to make sure that he wouldn't mess up with anything, always so careful, always so gentle, always so precious. Jongin liked to push him in the corner.

Once Sehun moved in between Jongin's spread legs, Jongin took the bottle of lube and put a generous amount of it on his palm, with his clean hand he pulled the sweater up on Jongin's body and a giggle left his mouth when he noticed how Sehun was semi-hard. The effect Jongin had on Sehun was really something. Spreading the lube over Sehun was always one of the most favorite things for Jongin to do. He loved how the softness was growing to a hardness and Sehun was growing bigger and wetter for him, his tip was getting redder, his pre-come was spreading with the lube, Sehun was letting out small gentle whines and moans while he had his hands on Jongin's knees, making sure to not fall over. Sehun was sensitive.

While Jongin was stroking Sehun, he didn't miss the small tremble in Sehun's thighs or the way Sehun's nails were pushing into Jongin's knees through the skin almost reaching the bones. Jongin didn't miss the way Sehun's lower lip was between his teeth, eyes closed and breath hitched while letting out small whines. Sehun's arms were shivering too, there was already sweat forming on his forehead, all Jongin had to do was to put his palm on Sehun's nape and pull him down. Sehun's whole weight was on Jongin now.

Sehun didn't wait before he started kissing Jongin's neck and whined every time Jongin's wrist moved on him in a way which Sehun let out a louder whine and jumped a little but pushed his hips towards Jongin's hand for more and the older chuckled because Sehun was rarely using his words, he loved using his body for showing what he wanted.

When Jongin moved his legs more and guided Sehun's tip towards him, Jongin sighed with relief when Sehun put his weight on his own arms and moved so that he could push in Jongin, slowly, oh-so-carefully, trying to not put too much pressure on Jongin, letting for the rim to open for him, the walls to accept him inside and Sehun's lips were on Jongin's collarbones and when Sehun was deep inside until the base, Jongin knew the best part was just starting.

Jongin loved how strongly Sehun was trembling every time when he was inside him, how much he was sweating, how much his eyes were wandering over Jongin’s body, worried that he’d hurt him, worried that he’d be too harsh but also Jongin loved how when he whispered ‘baby boy’ against Sehun’s ear, Sehun was mewling and his hold on Jongin’s hips was growing stronger. Strong enough to leave the bruises which Sehun was so worried about leaving and Jongin loved it. He loved when Sehun was marking him, showing a possession which Sehun was so worried to embrace but Jongin was so willing to take it.

Jongin had to move his hips up, to show Sehun what he wanted, to pull him back to the reality because if Jongin wanted action and moves and thrusts, Sehun liked the warmness around him, the softness of Jongin's body under him, or the strong hands on his back, Jongin's quiet voice in his ear, reassuring him that 'you're a good boy, Sehun, the best baby boy every, my baby boy, go on, Sehun, move, that's right...slow and deep, that's it, baby,...'

They always started with the same rhythm, slow but deep because Sehun needed time to get hold of his body. Sehun was loving every word coming out from Jongin's mouth, every praise, every sweet word, with every small and gentle moan leaving Jongin's lips, the stronger the thrusts were, the more confident Sehun's body was getting. That was how and when Sehun was taking the pace into his own hands. 

Then was when Jongin's praises were getting louder, his eyes were on Sehun's, the deep brown that was staring down at him, pleading, loving and Sehun was thrusting deeper, loving Jongin, while Jongin kept on moaning about him, for him. The thing was, Sehun liked fucking with clothes on, the clothes which Jongin wore once, so when Jongin put his hands under the sweater, grabbing Sehun's skins, his boy, his lover let out a high pitched moan and moved down, hiding his face in Jongin's neck, but with his hands he pushed Jongin's knees closer to his chest and moved his hips up, then his whole body pushed Jongin's up on the bed with especially stronger thrust.

Jongin's fingers pushed deeper into Sehun's back, Jongin was sure the skin would be red and bleeding because Sehun's body tensed but his thrusts were stronger, just like Sehun's teeth were on his skin and Sehun's palms were grabbing Jongin's hips so strong that Jongin couldn't feel it anymore, because it was numb but Jongin's back arched and his voice cracked because now his praises weren't quiet anymore, they were strong and loud and whiny just as Sehun's quiet mewls and moans and his body was shaking and his breath was hitched and Jongin had to close his eyes because all he saw was a blurry mess.

"S-sehun..." Jongin moaned and moved his hands up Sehun's back towards Sehun's nape and grabbed Sehun's hair and pulled. Sehun groaned and Jongin noticed how the flower crown almost falling so he moved his hands up and made it back to its place on Sehun's head.

"H-h..." Sehun moaned when Jongin's legs moved around his back, almost locking him inside and without any space to move. Jongin couldn't help but smile, Sehun's bangs were wet from the sweat, Sehun's cheeks were red and his eyes were watery staring back at Jongin.

"You're my best boy, move harder, come on..." Jongin almost screamed when Sehun's one move reached as deep as never before and Jongin felt how his fingers moved between Sehun's strands of hair and pushed down the flower crown crushing it. 

The sweater was brushing against Jongin, Jongin's erection, his sensitive skin, and Jongin wanted to pull it away but Sehun lied over him, making his thrusts shorter but still as deep, hitting that spot inside Jongin that made him unable to say anything coherent and all Jongin could say was his 'yesyesyes' because this was all he wanted, for Sehun to claim him while moaning 'hyung' back in his ear, the small hiccups he let out while thrusting deep inside. 

Sehun moved a little, Jongin could take deep gulps of air because he could finally blink and see better. Sehun had taken the bottle, putting even more lube on his palm and down on his hard-on and without saying anything pushed thumb really deep inside Jongin, pushing the walls, making the older hiss and push his hips up for more. Sehun kissed his knees then he kissed Jongin's thighs and finally Sehun moved his finger out then pushed inside.

Jongin let out only quiet whining because he loved the sounds coming from them. He liked the feeling of his skin which was already itching, of his tip that was angry red and his dick painfully hard but neither of them moved to touch him. Jongin begged for more and Sehun begged back if he could do it harder; if he could go faster; if he could do it in the way he usually did and Jongin screamed yes because this was what he desired.

Coming undone was one of the best things while having sex with Sehun. Jongin rarely could do it but sometimes it was too easy, a few thrusts on his prostate, Sehun's begs of 'hyung, I can't keep going', the flower crown that was in Jongin's palm, for the first time broken between his fingers and Sehun's hands surrounding Jongin's hand, his fingers pulling Jongin's hair, giving him that pleasurable pain which Jongin couldn't resist.

When Sehun felt that Jongin was coming, tightening around him, trembling and the broken moans of Sehun and pushing his sweater to the point of almost tearing, Sehun was coming too, inside Jongin, with hiccups and moans and mewls and strong trembles. Jongin's body was shivering from the pleasure. Sehun's body was trembling while Sehun was sniffing and shivering because once he stopped hiding on Jongin's neck, Sehun was going to see the bruises and the reddish skin and the broken crown and the torn sweater and the come between them, the come coming out of Jongin while his entrance was still slightly open, squeezing on air while letting out the come and the lube out.

"Baby boy..." Jongin whispered, trying to keep his voice stable, gentle, loving while Sehun was still trying to compose himself and when Sehun would move and look at him, with his still watery eyes but now happier, content and lovely despite being worried, Jongin would let go of the crown and the sweater and he'd cup Sehun's face pulling him down and kissing him sweetly because Sehun deserve it and Jongin wanted to deserve Sehun.

"I'll bring towels," Sehun whispered once they broke the kiss and brushed his nose against Jongin's before slowly moving away and walking towards the door. 

Jongin was often letting out desperate moans every time he was seeing Sehun go because the sweater was falling over his hips but the lube was there, shining between Sehun's hips and Sehun's sweat was on the sweater too and Jongin realized that he should find this disgusting, the mess both of them were doing, the amount of sweat and lube and come but Jongin didn't care.

He couldn't care, because Sehun was coming back with warm wet towels, chocolates and bright smile on his face while his hair was a messy nest on his head because he had pushed it back so that he could see better and Jongin couldn't care. He only loved and he only worried and he only wished to push aside only to regret it and pull Sehun closer, lock his legs around Sehun while the younger was cleaning him. Sehun would giggle and slap Jongin's hip playfully and tell him to let go but Jongin wouldn't, instead he'd move to kiss Sehun. The cleaning could wait but Jongin's brain couldn't. Every kiss and every giggle and every touch was waking up Jongin that Sehun was his and he'd say.

However, there were three words that Jongin was waiting for. The words which let Jongin know for sure that he was making Sehun stay, it wasn't simply a fling for Sehun either because Jongin knew no one could say the words so quietly but have stars and hearts and a whole galaxy of happiness in his eyes while looking someone else.

"I love you," Sehun would whisper and leaned to kiss the bruises he left on Jongin's body while his eyes were on Jongin. "I love you, hyung, so much."

"I love you, too." Jongin would whisper back because he wanted to share it as if it was a secret only for them to know, for them to keep, for them to protect.

"You're too good for me." Sehun would say but Jongin would say Sehun was too good for him.


End file.
